The technology utilized in off-road vehicle racing has advanced substantially in recent years. Many off-road races require specialized lighting systems be equipped on their vehicles in order to be competitive in night racing conditions. Most manufacturers of such lighting products either sell individual headlight subassemblies requiring the purchaser to fabricate their own light rack, or sell a one size light rack housing a fixed number of headlights. However, most off-road racing vehicles today are uniquely designed, giving rise to a variety of different lighting requirements, and the one size light racks offered on the market today do not always meet these requirements. For example, one race team may desire a quantity of four 8 inch diameter headlights mounted on a rack spanning a distance of 5 feet on the front of the vehicle, while another race team may desire a quantity of six 4 inch diameter headlights mounted on a rack spanning a distance of 6 feet. Presently, a custom fabricated light rack frame would be required for each. The custom fabrication problem is further complicated since there are a variety of different headlight subassemblies to select from, and these different subassemblies come in a wide range of sizes and shapes. Thus, there is a need to provide a modular light rack assembly comprising a variety of interchangeable pieces that can be connected in a variety of different configurations to meet the individual lighting requirements of off-road racers.